entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
Jackdaw
Jackdaw is one of the main characters that appear in Entry Point. He was the culprit of the attack on the escape van of Operation Black Dawn on 1/27/12. He also communicates with The Freelancer in the mission known as The Withdrawal. He is the leader of Phoenix. Overview Jackdaw has grey, long hair and a beard. He is usually seen heavily armed and carrying loud weapons. He usually wears a black T-shirt, carrier vest, pistol holster, and cargo pants. Jackdaw is not only known by Halcyon but also is wanted by the federal government (as seen in The Freelancer) due to being a threat to the public. Jackdaw's tone is far more serious than other characters. If the operatives anger him in any way (ex. knocking out the manager before he gets to the vault), he will reprimand them, before telling them they're on their own. Storyline Jackdaw's past Jackdaw was once one of best Halcyon operatives, however, he betrayed Halcyon for unknown reasons. Therefore, Halcyon sent Rose and Wren to kill Jackdaw. 2007 Wren and Rose critically injure Jackdaw, thinking him to be dead. Wren claims to have "shot him two times and dropped a burning building on him." Rose also confirms this. Jackdaw is not seen again, and presumed dead, until he sabotages Operation Black Dawn. He also finds Phoenix in 2007-2012. 2012 Black Dawn In the Black Dawn cutscene, he is seen shooting down the getaway van with a Thumper. He then shoots two of the operatives three times, killing them, but shoots Rose two times. She gets arrested and the government sends her to Wargate, a secret and highly protected prison. The Freelancer and Halcyon (Cinematic) The Freelancer was hired by Halcyon to retrieve evidence from a police station. Wren and The Director, Halcyon's leader, find out that Jackdaw is alive and wants revenge. They send The Freelancer to Wargate to rescue Rose, who does so successfully. Rose After her rescue, Rose tells The Director that she saw the burning building fall (the one in the 2007 mission) and it's impossible that Jackdaw is alive. After that, Rose becomes The Freelancer's mission coordinator. 2015 Dedication After "wiring" the server to Halcyon, Wren and The Freelancer discuss about Jackdaw's betrayal while digging a grave. As Wren reveals to The Freelancer that they have been a mole agent for Phoenix the whole time, he then shoots them 3 times with a UP9 and preparing to end them, however, Jackdaw shoots him. When The Freelancer recovers, they briefly discuss the incident earlier. The Withdrawal After being saved by Jackdaw (and being revealed that they were a mole agent for Phoenix), The Freelancer does a job for Phoenix and Jackdaw, as he coordinates a heist against a bank in San Francisco, California, in order to steal money from the vault. The bank was successfully robbed. Payoff After The Scientist, Jackdaw meets an unknown person (most likely the freelancer) sitting inside a shed, telling them the Shadow War between Halcyon and Phoenix is almost over, and one way or another the end is coming. The last thing he says is, "I can hardly wait." Trivia * Jackdaw is named after a species of birds that are related to crows. This is similar to how other characters are named after birds such as Wren and Sparrow. * Jackdaw's dialogue is light grey and his tone is far more serious. If the operatives anger him in any way (ex. knocking out the manager before he gets to the vault), he will reprimand them, before telling them they're on their own. * Though he is usually seen heavily armed and carrying loud weapons, Jackdaw is usually unimpressed or disappointed with the freelancer when he/she goes with the loud plan in The Withdrawal. * Jackdaw's outfit can be found here: ** The Survivor's Gear ** The Survivor's Pants Category:Characters Category:Phoenix Category:Male Characters Category:Story